<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar by ljoe_lkim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998388">Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljoe_lkim/pseuds/ljoe_lkim'>ljoe_lkim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Light Angst, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljoe_lkim/pseuds/ljoe_lkim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet by fate that led them in a situation. Something happened and they break apart. They meet again after years but what will happen to them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineandhowl/gifts">shineandhowl</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo look through the document on his hand, reading word by word to make sure he did not misread anything and ruin this big project that his company just landed. When he satisfied enough with the content of that document, only then he put his signature on the paper and put that document where his secretary can easily take it back in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Doh Kyungsoo, is the CEO of a company that he inherit from his grandfather after he graduated from college. He is also the biggest and youngest shareholder in EXO Group. To be honest, Kyungsoo didn’t have any intention to take over his grandfather’s company, but since no one want to take it over. So, after much persuasion from his grandfather, he give it a try. </p><p>The other board of directors and shareholders doubting his grandfather’s choice but Kyungsoo proved to them that their doubt was unnecessary because the first year Kyungsoo manage Doh Corps. and EXO, their profit rise 10 percent from the previous year which was the stepping stone for the company to rise as one of the well-known company or brand in the country.</p><p> </p><p>After Kyungsoo make sure all the documents that needed his signature already being signed he look at his wristwatch and it shows that it is already late at night, so he clean up his not messy desk then shut down his MacBook. He pull out his phone, a little smile bloom on his tired face when his eyes land on his lock screen and he almost forgot the real reason why he hold his phone. Kyungsoo stops ogling at the picture on his lock screen and then proceed to make a phone call. He only need to wait for few seconds before the other line connected.</p><p>“Hey, Yeollie.” Kyungsoo still have his smile on his face.</p><p>“Hey, baby.” a deep voice greet Kyungsoo in return.</p><p>“Where are you? Still at work?”</p><p>“Yes, still at my part time. I just need to clean up and then I can already go home. Do you need me, baby?”</p><p>“Yes. Can you come over later? Or should I just pick you up?”</p><p>“It’s okay. I’ll go there by my own, you can just go home first.”</p><p>“Okay, see you later then, Yeollie.” </p><p>“Yeah, can’t wait to see you too, baby.”</p><p>Kyungsoo smiles widely after ended his phone call. The thought of meeting Chanyeol later that night suddenly make all his tiredness turn into an excitement especially when it’s been three days since they last met. Spending more times with Chanyeol make him forget about his stressing CEO life and just enjoying himself as a normal person, as Doh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo waste no time and quickly left his office. The sooner he reach his home, the sooner he can prepare himself to meet Chanyeol. </p><p>Even after five months they started this arrangement, every time they are together still make Kyungsoo feels giddy and always remind him of the first time they meet each other.</p><p> </p><p>##</p><p> </p><p>(Flashback to 5 months before)</p><p>Kyungsoo is exhausted after his hectic schedules but he can’t blame anyone since he is the one that a little bit too workaholic. He glance at the clock on the dashboard, it’s already past midnight and luckily he doesn’t have any important meeting on the next day, so he can sleep in. Kyungsoo lost in his thought on whether he should having snack before sleep or just going straight to jump on his comfy bed that he forgot he is driving.</p><p>When Kyungsoo coming back to his sense, he saw a guy crossing the road. Kyungsoo hit the brake with the sudden realization. Luckily he just driving at the normal speed, if not, he is sure they will get into an accident. Kyungsoo sigh in relief but then he get panic when he didn’t see that guy. He quickly going out from his car and run to the front. The guy is lying on the road while holding his left elbow and groaning in pain.</p><p>“Oh my god, I’m sorry. I really didn’t see you.” Kyungsoo helps the guy to sit and inspect his injuries. There is a few scratches on his palm and a bleeding elbow. </p><p>“It’s not your fault. I’m the one that fall by myself.” The guy slurs when he speak and Kyungsoo can smell alcohol from him. The guy probably drunk or just tipsy from a few glasses of alcohol.</p><p>“You’re injured. Let me take you to clinic.”</p><p>The guy wince when Kyungsoo try to help him standing, “No. It’s okay. I’m fine.”</p><p>“You’re bleeding. Let me take you to clinic and make sure you have no other serious injuries.” There is worries in Kyungsoo’s voice. </p><p>The guy looks at Kyungsoo then he hesitantly nod his head. Kyungsoo smiles a little then he help the guy to get into his car. After he make sure the guy is comfortable on his seat, Kyungsoo get into the driver seat. The journey to the clinic is awkward but luckily there is a 24/7 clinic nearby.</p><p>Kyungsoo earlier thoughts about his comfy bed disappear and there he is, in a clinic with a stranger at 1 in the morning.</p><p>When Kyungsoo is settling the bill, he saw the guy going out from that clinic. He quickly follow the guy to make sure that he won’t lost him. Luckily the guy is only sitting at the bench near that clinic, so Kyungsoo make his way to the guy.</p><p>“Chanyeol?” The guy, Chanyeol, looking up at Kyungsoo with a confused face, only then Kyungsoo realized he’s been calling the guy’s name, “I’m sorry but I heard your name when that nurse calling your name earlier.”</p><p>“Oh, I see.”</p><p>“Anyways, it’s already late so let me send you home.”</p><p>“It’s okay, hmm. .” Chanyeol is looking up at Kyungsoo again.</p><p>“Kyungsoo. My name is Kyungsoo.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Kyungsoo. You don’t have to.”</p><p>“I’m insist, Chanyeol.”</p><p>Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol sighing, “There is a problem. Actually, I don’t have a place to go.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo sits next to Chanyeol.</p><p>“I didn’t pay my rent for three months, so I can’t enter my apartment.”</p><p>“Oh. May I know why you didn’t paid it?”</p><p>“I just got fired from one of my part-time job and I didn’t get paid. It’s not even my fault.” Chanyeol sighs, “I’ve used up all my saving to pay for this semester’s fee. I only have three semester left. I don’t want to drop out after going through almost two years in university.”</p><p>Kyungsoo growing up in a wealthy family but he knows how hard it is to find money. He sympathized with the taller so he rubs Chanyeol’s back to comfort him. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what’s coming to his head and he is not sure if he will ever regretting his decision after this but he want to help Chanyeol.  Call him selfish and taking advantage over someone else’s misfortune but he think this is a win-win situation.</p><p>“I can help you.”</p><p>Kyungsoo’s words make Chanyeol turn to look at him, “You want to help me? But how?”</p><p> </p><p>##</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo is lounging in his living room and browsing through the television when the front door is open and a smiling Chanyeol coming through it. Kyungsoo look at the clock hanging on the wall and its only 20 minutes passes since he get home, but he is not that surprise since the café that Chanyeol work is only few blocks away from his condo. Kyungsoo automatically smiles after looking at Chanyeol’s wide smile and the smile on Kyungsoo’s face become wider when the younger peck his lips before plopping beside him on the couch. Chanyeol pulling him closer making Kyungsoo snuggling on Chanyeol’s side.</p><p>“Hi baby, am I late?”</p><p>“Nah, you’re earlier than I thought.”</p><p>“Really? Did I interrupt any sexy surprise?”</p><p>“Oh god. What the hell, Yeollie.” Kyungsoo lightly slaps Chanyeol’s chest.</p><p>Chanyeol laugh at that, “So, no surprises?”</p><p>“No, but. .” Kyungsoo move to straddle Chanyeol’s lap, “we still can do the sexy stuff.”</p><p>“Well baby, I’m not complaining.” The look on Chanyeol’s face and the firm grip on his ass flipping something on Kyungsoo’s stomach, “I will do you the way you like it, baby.”</p><p>Kyungsoo giggles before pulling Chanyeol for a kiss. The kiss turn heated in a split seconds. The younger easily lifts Kyungsoo without breaking their kiss and move them to the bedroom. Chanyeol put Kyungsoo on the bed then leaving an open mouth kisses to his jaw and neck. Kyungsoo’s hands fly to Chanyeol’s hair when the younger slips his hand inside Kyungsoo’s shirt while his mouth busy leaving mark on Kyungsoo’s exposed shoulder. Kyungsoo didn’t hide the loud moan that leaving his mouth.</p><p>“I’ll make sure you can’t walk easily tomorrow, baby.”</p><p>“You can do anything you want, Yeollie. I’m all yours.”</p><p>Kyungsoo think that the smirk on Chanyeol’s face is satisfying to see.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo arrives at the café ten minutes later than the time he had promised with Baekhyun and Jongdae. If it’s up to him, obviously he will refuse this idea but his best friends have been demanding to meet his sugar baby and have gone as far as wanting to barge into his condo. So, he think that it is better that they meet at the café instead of them barging into his place when Chanyeol is buried deep inside him. Somehow he regret to ever blurt it out loud to his best friends that he have a sugar baby. He swear that his friends like to question his personal (love) life more than his grandparent do.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a what?”</p><p>“Hmm, a sugar baby? I’m not sure if he is a sugar baby since he is the one that call me with baby.”</p><p>“What the hell, Soo?”</p><p>“He need money, so I just help him.”</p><p>“He just using you for money.”</p><p>“Well, I give him money and in return, he become my companion. It’s a win-win situation. Trust me, he is a nice kid and not a gold digger or whatever you all call it.”</p><p>“We want to meet him! No excuse!”</p><p> </p><p>The moment he steps inside that place, he can easily spot both of his annoying best friends. Kyungsoo ignore his best friends and going straight to the counter to order his beverage. Few minutes after that he get his drink, he smiles at the barista then he make his way to his friend’s table.</p><p>“Hey, losers.” Kyungsoo’s greeting being ignored.</p><p>“Where’s your sugar?” asked an excited Jongdae.</p><p>“He still working. I’ve told you that he finish his shift at 6.”</p><p>“Then why we meet here half an hour before 6?”</p><p>Kyungsoo snort at Baekhyun, “Because you’re a dumb loser and won’t listen to me.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t blame us. We just excited that you’re seeing someone.” Baekhyun shrugs, “Anyways, I’ve notice that barista have been eyeing your ass, Soo.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Kyungsoo take a sips on his drink, “Well, he must be an intellectual that know how to appreciate an amazing ass like mine.”</p><p>They drop the topic with Baekhyun rolling his eyes to Kyungsoo’s words. Then they just gossiping and talking about their other friends to kill time while waiting for the sugar. The clock show it is 5 minutes past 6. </p><p>“Oh, I think he will be here anytime.” Kyungsoo says while looking at his phone.</p><p>“Really? It’s only a few minutes pass 6. Does your sugar’s workplace near this café?” Jongdae asked while looking at time on his phone.</p><p>Kyungsoo just shrugs his shoulder with a little smirk on his face. Before any of Jongdae or Baekhyun get to open their mouth, the chair beside Kyungsoo is pull over and someone sit on it.</p><p>“Hi baby. I’m sorry I’m a little bit late.”</p><p>“Hi Yeollie. It’s okay.” Kyungsoo leaning closer to Chanyeol and the younger kiss him on the cheek.</p><p>“Wait, aren’t you the barista at the counter just now?” asked by a dumbfounded Baekhyun.</p><p>“Ah, yes I am. I work part-time here.”</p><p>“I see.” Baekhyun fix a glare at Kyungsoo who is smirking at him.</p><p>Kyungsoo turn to Chanyeol, “Yeollie, this is my two idiot friends, Baekhyun and Jongdae,” then Kyungsoo look at his friends, “and dumbass, this is my sugar, Chanyeol.”</p><p>“Hello Baekhyun-shi and Jongdae-shi, nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you too.” Jongdae said excitedly.</p><p>“So Chanyeol, does Kyungsoo good in bed?”</p><p>Baekhyun probably just get the hardest smack on his forehead in his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo is happy that he is finally have some alone time with Chanyeol inside his house without two loud best friends bothering him. It’s been awhile since he get to spend times with Chanyeol, 17 days exactly (not that Kyungsoo is counting) because Kyungsoo is busy with his new project and he had to attend meetings in China so he didn’t get to meet Chanyeol for the past weeks.</p><p>“Ah, I prefer we stay like this.” Kyungsoo snuggle closer to Chanyeol’s chest.</p><p>“Why, baby? You don’t like hanging out with your friends?”</p><p>“Not that I don’t like hanging out with them but sometimes I already have enough quota of Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae in one day.”</p><p>Chanyeol chuckle softly against Kyungsoo’s hair, “Do you think your friends are okay with our arrangement?”</p><p>“Knowing those two, I bet they’re more than okay with me cuddling you instead of me cuddling my paperwork. They are probably out there celebrating over this.”</p><p>Chanyeol laughing out loud at what Kyungsoo just tell him and that making Kyungsoo turn to face him.</p><p>“What so funny, Yeollie?!”</p><p>“No, I just imagining you sleeping while hugging your paperwork.”</p><p>Kyungsoo just roll his eyes at the younger, “So, how’s your studio going on?”</p><p>The question get Chanyeol smiles instantly and Kyungsoo can see the younger’s eyes twinkling with excitement, “Everything is on the place already. I just need to clean my studio then it is good to use.”</p><p>“Well, that’s good. I’m so proud of you, Yeollie. Should I send a cleaning team to your studio?”</p><p>“There’s no need for that, baby. You have done a lot for me.” Chanyeol kiss Kyungsoo’s lips, probably to show how grateful he is to Kyungsoo for whatever he had offer to him. </p><p>Kyungsoo glad that Chanyeol using the allowance money that Kyungsoo give him wisely. Chanyeol use it to buy a studio near his apartment so that he can use it any time he want and doesn’t need to book studio in his university.</p><p>When Kyungsoo think again, sometimes their relationship is more than a sugar daddy and sugar baby or sponsorship or whatever people call it because when they cuddling and talking to each other about their day, it feels more. . .intimate.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo is just a normal and realistic human being, so he can’t help but assuming things when he remembered what had happened earlier. Chanyeol and the guy he saw in Chanyeol’s studio seems really close, who in the world would hug someone tightly if they’re not close, well, definitely not Kyungsoo. Of course Kyungsoo will start assuming things but one thing about Kyungsoo is that when it comes to his personal life, his mind keep wandering to the more negative thoughts than positive.</p><p>Kyungsoo sighs and closing his eyes, trying to erase whatever he saw but it only make him thinking harder about it. There are so many ‘what ifs’ but the one that scare Kyungsoo the most is what if that guy is actually Chanyeol’s boyfriend and there is no doubt that those two will look good together. The guy have fair skin, long legs and cute young face which is the complete opposite of him. If that guy is Chanyeol’s boyfriend, why Chanyeol didn’t tell him about it but then he just reminded to one of his rule before they start their arrangement is that there is no boyfriend allowed while Chanyeol is seeing Kyungsoo. Maybe that’s why Chanyeol didn’t tell him about that guy.</p><p>Every thoughts led Kyungsoo to the main reason why he started this arrangement which is to make sure that the younger won’t be homeless, graduate on time without any pressure of being broke and at the same time Kyungsoo get a companion. When Kyungsoo seeing it like that, he think that he already achieved all his purpose. Chanyeol will graduate in two months and already applied his internship in an entertainment company (which Kyungsoo didn’t get to ask which company it is). Soon, Chanyeol will have his own career and won’t need Kyungsoo’s money anymore.</p><p>Kyungsoo really didn’t see himself will liking Chamyeol when he started all this. There is no doubt that Chanyeol is likeable with his cheerful and clumsy attitude. Kyungsoo like Chanyeol too much, hell, Kyungsoo is in love with Chanyeol, the guy that he paid to give him pleasure. His heart clench tightly with the thought of Chanyeol having a boyfriend and he know Chanyeol stay by his side because of their agreement.</p><p>Another thing about Kyungsoo is that he care so much about the person that he love and he will do anything that will make that person happy even though his own feeling is hurt. If Chanyeol will be happy with that guy then Kyungsoo already know what decision he should take. He will let Chanyeol go.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo walks happily towards Chanyeol’s studio, he have springs on his steps. He didn’t tell Chanyeol that he will coming to Chanyeol’s studio because he want to surprise the younger. When he reach the studio, he notice that the door is slightly open so he take a peek but still make sure that he is not visible to the person on the other side of the door.</p><p>Kyungsoo’s eyes widen from what he saw inside the studio where there is another guy who is almost as tall as Chanyeol and Chanyeol is hugging the guy tightly on his embrace. Then he saw Chanyeol entwine their fingers and he guide the guy to sit on the couch. Kyungsoo saw Chanyeol’s bright smiles that shows his dimples which Kyungsoo like the most on Chanyeol’s handsome face and those twinkling eyes.</p><p>Doh Kyungsoo is not someone that like to eavesdrop anyone’s conversation but he found himself stay rooted there and listening to the two talking. Most of their conversation is just casual conversation until one part caught Kyungsoo’s attention.</p><p>“You still seeing that guy?”</p><p>“Yes, I am.”</p><p>“So, you still doing it?”</p><p>“Yes, Hun. He is a nice guy. He give me everything and all I need to do is be his companion.”</p><p>“Do you like him?”</p><p>“Why are we talking about him? It’s been a while since we both meet each other. I miss you, Hun-ah, let’s not talk about anyone else.”</p><p>That is when Kyungsoo decide to cancel his surprise visit.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is finally graduate and Kyungsoo is having a mixed feeling but what’s important for him right there and then is Chanyeol. He is feeling proud while looking at the younger receiving his degree especially when he know all the hardships that Chanyeol had been through. Kyungsoo decide to be a little bit selfish for the day and want to spend the whole day with Chanyeol.</p><p>After the ceremony ended, Kyungsoo wait for Chanyeol inside his car at the parking lot while the younger bid goodbye to his classmates. Kyungsoo is scrolling his phone gallery that full with Chanyeol’s pictures when Chanyeol entering his car and sit at the passenger seat. The younger smiling brightly at him.</p><p>“Congratulations, Yeollie.” Kyungsoo take a bouquet of flower that he keep at the back seat and hand it to Chanyeol.</p><p>“Thank you, baby. I’m glad you coming to my graduation.” Chanyeol give a chaste kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips.</p><p>“Of course. I wouldn’t want to miss your important day. So, do you have anything in your mind that you want to do with me? I’m all yours for today.”</p><p>“Really?” The way Chanyeol’s face light up make Kyungsoo’s heart flutter.</p><p>“Yes, Yeollie.” Chanyeol hold Kyungsoo’s face and kiss him full in the mouth. Kyungsoo happily return Chanyeol’s kiss but then he had to cut it short since they have something else to do.</p><p>The first place they go is to have lunch at Chanyeol’s favorite restaurant. It is a small restaurant and somehow a little secluded, so there is not much customers but they serve delicious and affordable foods which is why Chanyeol like that place. That restaurant is also the first place Chanyeol take Kyungsoo to eat during their first date, so it is a special place for Kyungsoo too. After both of them finish with their lunch, they walk for a few block before they decide to have some sweet and end up in an ice-cream shop.</p><p>Then Chanyeol drag Kyungsoo to arcade. Chanyeol said that he always want to go to arcade with Kyungsoo but Chanyeol didn’t get to fulfill it since both of them always busy and when they have time, they mostly spend at each other place. Kyungsoo had so much fun at the arcade and he see another side of Chanyeol that he never see, Chanyeol being competitive in a game. Kyungsoo can feels Chanyeol’s excitement just by looking at the younger bouncy steps, somehow its make Kyungsoo realize that Chanyeol is actually still young and almost six years younger than him.</p><p>After they feel tired playing those games, they take a walk hand in hand at the park close to Chanyeol’s apartment. They had so much fun and Kyungsoo feels content for everything that happened. Kyungsoo want to keep those happy laughter from Chanyeol in his memory. He is hoping that after all this, only good and happy things will happen to Chanyeol.</p><p>They end up going back to Chanyeol’s apartment. The moment the door is shut, Kyungsoo have his back pressed on the door while Chanyeol is busy attacking his lips. The angle is quite weird giving by their height difference and Kyungsoo had to tilt his head back. Sensing the slight discomfort, Chanyeol sneak his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist then slide down to his back thigh before he broke the kiss and lift him up. Kyungsoo wraps his legs on Chanyeol’s waist and them making out for another minute before the younger decide to take them to his bedroom.</p><p>Chanyeol lay Kyungsoo down gently on the bed and he look at him straight in the eyes, “How do you want it tonight, baby?”</p><p>“Any way you want, Yeollie. You can fill me up as much as you want and I won’t complaining. Tonight is all about you.” Kyungsoo whisper softly while cupping Chanyeol’s face and using his thumb to caress the younger’s right cheek, gently.</p><p>Just by looking at the way Chanyeol stare at him, Kyungsoo already know that they won’t going for only one or two rounds but more than that.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo wear his clothes and he plan to just go without waking the younger up but he need to. After he is done with his clothes, he sit on the bed next to sleeping Chanyeol. Kyungsoo admiring the younger’s sleeping face, he looks so peaceful and innocent while sleeping. Kyungsoo leaning down and kiss Chanyeol’s forehead before kiss his lips lightly. Somehow his kisses stir the younger from his deep sleep.</p><p>“Morning, Yeollie.”</p><p>The younger slowly open his eyes and stretch his muscles, “Morning, baby.” Chanyeol rubs his eyes then he have a look at Kyungsoo, “Oh, are you going back already?”</p><p>“Yes, I am.”</p><p>“Why? You have important work to do?”</p><p>“Not really but I can’t stay here.”</p><p>The confuse look from Chanyeol already enough to make Kyungsoo sighs, “Chanyeol-ah, thank you for always being a good boy for me in the span of a year and half. You make my days feel less lonely and you always make me happy too. Now that you graduate and already have a job too, so I’m sure you won’t need my help anymore.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I get what you’re trying to tell me.”</p><p>“From now on, you are no longer tied to me. Whatever we had, it’s already over. I won’t contact you anymore and for all the things I give you, I hope you will keep it. You don’t have to return it to me. It’s all yours.” Kyungsoo stand up from the bed, “Goodbye, Park Chanyeol.”</p><p>Kyungsoo lean down and kiss Chanyeol’s cheek for the last time. Then without waiting for any words from the younger, he make his way out from Chanyeol’s room and apartment. His heart scream at him, telling him to run back to Chanyeol but no, his mind telling him that this is for the younger happiness.</p><p>Kyungsoo façade crumble the moment he step inside his safety of home. He cry his heart out, just for today he will allow his emotion take over him. Tomorrow he will act like nothing happened and back as the emotionless CEO Doh Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Three years already passed since the last time Kyungsoo saw Chanyeol. Kyungsoo had a hard time for the first few months especially with the thought of finding about the younger’s wellbeing always cross his mind but he ignore it and busying himself with his work. He even avoiding his best friends but there is no way he can avoid them forever. If Kyungsoo is stubborn and hardheaded, his two friends are more than that. </p><p>After finding out about the ‘break up’ between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, his best friends barge into his condo and drag him out to take a fresh air. Kyungsoo is really thankful that he have Baekhyun and Jongdae in his life. Spending time with them somehow make Kyungsoo forget a little about Chanyeol and now he can say that he is moving on with life.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo reading the document from his latest project which is also another big success from him and his team. He want to make sure there is no mistake in the final documentation in case anyone try to sabotage his company since business world is a harsh world. He is so focus reading the document that he didn’t realized the door of his office is being open.</p><p>“Daddy, we are here!” </p><p>Kyungsoo startle by the voices but then a big smile bloom on his face when he look at the familiar faces, “Hey, sons.”</p><p>He put down the document on the table then open his arms and in a split second his hands full with two boys. After squeezing them with his hug, Kyungsoo let them go and he pat the seat next to him on the couch. The two quickly climb the couch to take a seat.</p><p>“Daddy, you still have work to do?”</p><p>“Are we cancelling our lunch date, Daddy?”</p><p>“No, sons. We are not cancelling our lunch but Daddy need to finish this. Can you two give Daddy a few minutes?”</p><p>“Okay.” His two sons answering at the same time.</p><p>Kyungsoo ruffles their hair before continue to read the document.</p><p> </p><p>The thought of adopting a kid never crosses Kyungsoo’s mind until his best friend decide to adopt a kid. It come to his surprise that his two best friends suddenly come up to him and told him that they’re getting married. Even though Kyungsoo know something going on between Baekhyun and Jongdae but he thought they’re just in a friend-with-benefit relationship and not into a serious relationship. The two had dragged Kyungsoo with them while preparing for the wedding and somehow it make Kyungsoo forget a little about his broken heart.</p><p>Few months after Baekhyun and Jongdae got married they adopt a boy, Kwon Soonyoung, now Byun Soonyoung. Kyungsoo had spent some of his free time with the new family and it feels nice to have a kid running around the place and to share your affections. That is why he decide to adopt a kid. It is not an easy decision since he is a man with career and running a multibillion company, even his grandparent keep asking for a confirmation about his decision to adopt a kid but then he know he will be a great father for his future kid.</p><p>Kyungsoo visit the same orphanage where Baekhyun and Jongdae adopt Soonyoung. The first time he visit that place, there is two boys that already caught his attention. The two boys are at the same age, 6 years old, and they always stick together. Kyungsoo personally approach them and it take times for the boys to warm up with him especially the younger of the two but Kyungsoo didn’t give up and eventually he found their interest then use it to get close to them. </p><p>After signing few paper works and documents, finally Kyungsoo is the legal adoptive father of Jeon Wonwoo and Lee Jihoon. It was awkward for the first few weeks especially to make the boys open up to him and seeing him as their father but with the help of his grandparent, Kyungsoo manage to get close to them. Now, two years already passes and the boys can’t be separate with their Daddy anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo take his kids to have lunch at their favorite restaurant. It is like a tradition for his small family where every Friday he will have lunch with his sons. The driver will drop Wonwoo and Jihoon at his office after picking them up from school, then he will take them with his own car. If Kyungsoo have lot of works, he will ask his assistant to order their food and they will eat inside his office so that he can quickly back to his work while the two brothers will either do their homework or playing games or having adventurous tour in the building.</p><p>“So, anything interesting at school today?”</p><p>“Not really, Daddy. Just studying and playing like usual.”</p><p>“You sure there’s nothing interesting, Hoonie?” Wonwoo ask the slightly younger boy and Kyungsoo can see the playful grins on Wonwoo’s face.</p><p>Jihoon’s eyes widen at that, “Don’t you dare, Wonu. It’s not funny at all.”</p><p>“Okay, what is it that seems interesting for you, Wonu?” Sometimes teasing one of his son is his favorite hobby.</p><p>“Do you remember that few days ago our class have a combine class with the grade below us?”</p><p>“Yes, I do remember about it.” Kyungsoo recalls their conversation about it two days ago.</p><p>“There is one boy from that class keeps following Hoonie during break time. I think he like Hoonie.”</p><p>“Kim Mingyu don’t like me.” Jihoon whine to his father.</p><p>“Oh, his name is Kim Mingyu?”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy, and I don’t like him.” The small boy pouting.</p><p>“Maybe he just want to be friend with you, Hoonie.” Kyungsoo try to be rational and not make his son upset.</p><p>“Or maybe he have a crush on you.”</p><p>“You’re the one that have crush on Soonyoung, Doh Wonwoo!” </p><p>“Shut up, Doh Jihoon!”</p><p>“Boys, how about just being friends for now and think about crushes when you’re a little bit older, okay?” Kyungsoo smiles looking at his sons glaring at each other but their glare only last for a few second because Kyungsoo offer them with their favorite foods. The eight year old kids happily munching their foods.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo feels nervous while entering the fancy building. It’s been three years since his last step a foot at ZY Entertainment. During last year celebration party, he had work-slash-vacation with his sons at Jeju while the last two year, Jihoon had high fever so he didn’t want to leave his sick son, and finally this year he get to join this party. </p><p>Kyungsoo scans through the crowd to look for Zhang Yixing, the owner of ZY Entertainment who is also his good friend. His eyes caught the said man not far from him, so he waves his hand at Yixing when their eyes met. The guy smiles at him then they both closing the distance between them.</p><p>“Hi, Yixing hyung.”</p><p>“Kyungsoo!” Yixing pull him into a bone crushing hug but luckily he release him before any of his bone really broke from the tight hug, “Hi! Long time no see.”</p><p>“Yes, hyung. I’m sorry that I didn’t get to attend the last three years anniversaries, hyung.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Soo. I know you’re busy with your work and kids. By the way, how your sons?”</p><p>“They’re fine and healthy. They’ve grown a lot.”</p><p>“When will you let me meet them? I’ve only seen their pictures.” The slightly older man pout at him.</p><p>“Later, hyung. I’ll let you play with them.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Yes, I promise.”</p><p>“Good! Anyway, come on, I want you to meet my new and best producer.” Yixing sneak his hand on Kyungsoo’s waist and pull him to another direction.</p><p>Kyungsoo just obediently follow wherever Yixing take him. Not even a minute, Kyungsoo think they already found whoever Yixing want to introduce to him since Yixing whisper something that goes “Ha, there he is”. The producer have his back on them but somehow Kyungsoo feels like that back is familiar. His heart start to beat a little bit faster than usual.</p><p>Yixing taps the guy’s shoulder and he turn to face them. Kyungsoo’s heart drop at that moment and he hope the floor will break open and swallow his whole existence but of course it didn’t happen, so he just stand still while Yixing introduce them.</p><p>“Soo, this is Park Chanyeol, also known as Loey and he is our new producer.”</p><p>“Loey, this is Doh Kyungsoo, one of my old friend and the one that help me set up this company. You can say he is indirectly own half of this company.”</p><p>“Hi, nice to meet you, Chanyeol-shi.” Kyungsoo puts the smile that he reserve only for business purpose and he held out his hand for a handshake.</p><p>Chanyeol smile back at him and take his hand on a firm handshake, “Hi, nice to meet you too, Kyungsoo-shi.”</p><p>Kyungsoo quickly pull his hand away. The slight touch almost make his façade crumble but luckily he can control himself. </p><p>“Chanyeol here start as an intern but he really good with his job so I hired him right away. The latest song that he produce is really famous, I’m sure you heard it somewhere.”</p><p>“I see. I’m not into new songs but maybe Jihoon will know since he’s been into music lately.” Kyungsoo looks at Yixing but he can feel Chanyeol’s eyes on him.</p><p>“Really? Now you make me want to meet them more.”</p><p>Before Kyungsoo get to say anything, another two guys joining them.</p><p>“Hyung, sorry we’re late.” One of the guy said and they hug Yixing.</p><p>“It’s okay, Nini.” Yixing turn to Kyungsoo, “Soo, you remember Jongin, right? Junmyeon’s little brother.”</p><p>“Of course. Glad to see you again, Jongin.” Kyungsoo flashes his heart-shaped smile.</p><p>“Me too, Kyungsoo hyung.”  </p><p>“And Soo, this is Oh Sehun, our new choreographer and also Nini’s boyfriend.” Yixing introduce the other guy to him.</p><p>“Hi!” Sehun wave his hand at Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kyungsoo look at the Sehun guy and he froze but he quickly come to his sense and he nods at Sehun, “Hi!”</p><p>But why Yixing introduce him as Jongin’s boyfriend? Isn’t he is Chanyeol’s boyfriend?</p><p>“Soo, I saw Junmyeon there. You didn’t meet him yet, right?” Yixing said while pointing at Junmyeon, another friend of him.</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t.”</p><p>“Okay guys, have fun.” Yixing said to the other three men and then he sneak his hand on Kyungsoo’s waist again, “Let’s go, Soo.”</p><p>Kyungsoo give them his best smile before he let Yixing drag him away.</p><p> </p><p>Finally Kyungsoo get to breathe and run away from his friends that keep whining at him for hiding his sons. He going up to the rooftop which is the place that he like the most in the 4th floor building. Even after years, the place still as pretty as he remember, if not it could be prettier than the last time he’s been here.</p><p>Kyungsoo sit at one of the bench and he take a deep breathe. His mind is wandering back to what happened earlier. Chanyeol always been a good looking guy even during the first time Kyungsoo met him but now he look stunning, his jaw look sharper and his shoulder broader than before. He is sure that now Chanyeol have many admirer. He is lost in his thought that he didn’t realized that someone already occupying the seat next to him.</p><p>“Hi!”</p><p>Kyungsoo jumps a little in his seat then he quickly turn to look at who is the culprit and his eyes widen, “Chanyeol.”</p><p>“Did I make you startle? Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>“This place is pretty, right?”</p><p>“Yes, it is.”</p><p>“So, how have you been?”</p><p>Kyungsoo can feel Chanyeol’s eyes on him but he try to ignore it, “Good, a little bit busy but I still can make times for my family.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re married?”</p><p>Kyungsoo want to lie and say yes but he see no point of lying with Chanyeol, “Hmm, no. But I have son, two sons actually. I adopt them two years ago.”</p><p>“They must be cute.”</p><p>“I’m not saying this because they’re my sons but yes, both of them are cute and adorable.”</p><p>“Just like their father, I see.”</p><p>Kyungsoo feels hot with that compliment and he clear his throat, “What about you? How have you been?”</p><p>“My life now is much better than my life before I meet you but still can’t beat the time when I’m with you.”</p><p>Kyungsoo turn to look at Chanyeol and the younger is still staring at him. Both of them are now staring at each other. They broke their staring battle when they heard someone cough behind them.</p><p>“Sorry if I’m interrupt a moment but Yixing hyung ask me to find you, Kyungsoo hyung. He said one of your friend want to meet you.” Sehun says while looking at both of them.</p><p>“Oh. Thank you, Sehun. I’ll be there in a few minute.”</p><p>Sehun nods at him then left them alone.</p><p>“Sehun is actually my childhood friend that I’ve always told you before.”</p><p>“The one that growing up with you in the orphanage but then he is adopted when you’re 10.”</p><p>“Yes. We always contacted each other and he is enrolled to my university during my last year. I’ve always want you to meet him but didn’t get the chance.” The way Chanyeol smiles give him so many meaning.</p><p>Kyungsoo tore his gaze away from Chanyeol’s face, “I see. Hmm, I should get going. I don’t want them to wait for me.” Kyungsoo stand up from his seat and Chanyeol do the same. </p><p>“Let me accompanying you there.” Chanyeol didn’t wait for any response and just sneak his long arm around Kyungsoo’s waist then he guide him back to the party.</p><p>Kyungsoo let himself being guide by Chanyeol. They walk in a slow pace and complete silence. When they arrive at the 1st floor where the party is still ongoing, both of them stop at the entrance. Kyungsoo can feel the grips on his waist tighten and suddenly Chanyeol pulling him closer to his side that make their body touch. His breath hitch when Chanyeol lean down and his lips is only few inch away from Kyungsoo’s ear.</p><p>“I miss you a lot.” Chanyeol loosen his grips, he letting go of Kyungsoo’s waist and he whisper, “Baby.”</p><p>Then the younger man walk away leaving Kyungsoo flustered by his last word. Only Chanyeol know how much a big impact of that one single word to Kyungsoo. He take a long breathe and trying to compose himself. After he make sure that he is calm enough, he enter the place and find his friends.</p><p>Kyungsoo have been in dazed for the rest of the night trying to digest all the facts that have been thrown to him. The fact that the guy he saw in Chanyeol’s studio three years ago is actually Oh Sehun, Chanyeol’s childhood best friend. He remembered that Chanyeol always told him about Sehun. All this time, it is just a misunderstanding. The more he think about it, he is the one at fault and not Chanyeol. He didn’t ask Chanyeol about what he saw and just assumed things. The younger didn’t broke his heart but he is the one that broke his own heart.</p><p>The night goes on and Kyungsoo can feels Chanyeol’s eyes on him for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo blinks his eyes open and when he come to his sense, he look at his surroundings. He is not surprise that he end up in this familiar room again after last night and he doesn’t need a genius to tell him that the guy snoring beside him is none other than Park Chanyeol himself, the owner of this familiar room.</p><p>Kyungsoo slowly climbing down the bed. He pick up his clothes that scattered all over the room and he wears it quietly. Kyungsoo is ignoring the fact that he just slept with the guy he’s been trying to move on from. After he is done wearing his clothes, he left Chanyeol’s apartment just like he did three years ago but this time he didn’t waking up the younger man.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>This have been like a tradition for the two families to have a play date once in two weeks since Wonwoo, Jihoon and Soonyoung is already a good friends when they stay at the same orphanage and the fact that their parents are best friends too. They will spend times in a child friendly café where the kids can play at the playground and the adults can watch them while relaxing. Sometimes Kyungsoo will be accompanied by both Baekhyun and Jongdae but sometimes only one of them, depending on their availability.</p><p>The three adults finally get to have their own times after the kids’ sprints to the playground right after they put their orders.</p><p>“Soonie, don’t be too friendly to other kids. You might scares them away.” Baekhyun shouts at his son.</p><p>Kyungsoo snorts at that, “Like father, like son.”</p><p>“Hey, we being friend because I’m friendly.” Baekhyun retort back.</p><p>“Sometimes I still regret it.”</p><p>“We love you too!” Baekhyun and Jongdae said it together.</p><p>Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Anyways, I have something to ask both of you.”</p><p>“Oh, what is it?” Baekhyun asks.</p><p>“Yeah. You seems serious, Soo.” Jongdae add.</p><p>“Park Chanyeol. Both of you know Chanyeol work with Yixing, right?”</p><p>“Oh, that! Yes, we know.”</p><p>“Why none of you telling me about it?”</p><p>“We think it’s not our right to tell you about that especially with the fact that you’re still trying to move on from him.”</p><p>“I met him last week at Yixing’s party.”</p><p>“And you okay with it?” Jongdae have that concern look on his face.</p><p>“I think I’m okay but then I found out that I’m the one at fault, I’ve misunderstood him.”</p><p>“Then, did you tell him the truth?”</p><p>“No. Why should I? It’s not like he want any relationship with me. Right?”</p><p>“Did he said that to you?”</p><p>“No, he didn’t said anything because I just left when he still sleeping.”</p><p>Baekhyun choke on his drink, “Seriously, Doh Kyungsoo?” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You slept with him and just left without saying anything. Oh god!” Baekhyun make his dramatic sigh.</p><p>“It just happened.” Kyungsoo playing with his drink the he slowly whisper, “I can’t resist him.”</p><p>“Sometimes I think you are really stupid.”</p><p>“Do you want to die early, Byun?”</p><p>Kyungsoo move to strangle Baekhyun but Jongdae jump in to safe his husband, “Okay gentlemen, it’s enough. We don’t want the kids to think you are fighting.” </p><p>Kyungsoo turn to look at the playground and see Jihoon looking at them curiously. He quickly letting go of his hold on Baekhyun and he smile while waving his hand at Jihoon. That is enough to make Jihoon focus back on whatever he did before.</p><p>“Soo, you’re too deep on him.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“We think so.” Baekhyun says at the speed of light.</p><p>“Yeah, Soo. Chanyeol deserve to know the truth. Who knows if all these times he want a real relationship with you? Even if he didn’t then by telling him the truth you will feel more at ease.” As expected, Jongdae always being the wise one between the two.</p><p>“But whatever your decision is it’s up to you. Remember that your decision not only involve you and Chanyeol only but your sons too. Jihoon and Wonwoo are parts of your life now.” Sometimes Baekhyun can be wise too if he want.</p><p>Kyungsoo sighs, “I meet him for the first time by fate and I believe that I meet him again last week after 3 years is by fate too. If Chanyeol and I are really meant for each other, I’m sure we will meet again. When that time comes, I won’t run away again.”</p><p>“Aww, that’s our boy!” Baekhyun and Jongdae have that fond smile on their face that make Kyungsoo blushes by their antic. </p><p>“Shut up! I’m not Soonyoung.”</p><p>“But you still our precious boy.”</p><p>Twenty years of friendship and Kyungsoo always wondering why these two like babying him.</p><p> </p><p>They ended their play date around 6 in the evening and Kyungsoo take his sons to the mart since Jihoon and Wonwoo want to buy some snacks. Kyungsoo always strict about their eating habit and always make sure their daily meals is always healthy but once in a while he didn’t mind if they want to eat snacks, sweets or fast foods. Since they decide to eat outside for dinner, Kyungsoo take them to the mart near their favorite restaurant. </p><p>The moment they steps inside that mart, Kyungsoo can see Wonwoo’s and Jihoon’s eyes twinkling with excitement looking at those snacks they can buy. He can already imagine his kitchen cabinets will be full with those snacks. Kyungsoo drag them to the biscuits aisle since it is the nearest aisle from toiletries aisle and Kyungsoo need to fill up their toiletries necessities.</p><p>“Boys, you can take any snacks you want but don’t go too far from me, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, Daddy.” Both boys answer simultaneously.</p><p>“Wonu, keep your eyes on your brother!” Kyungsoo half shouting while looking at both of his sons run towards their food heaven.</p><p>Kyungsoo turn around and start to search the things he need to buy. After 15 minutes he decide to check on his sons. He meet Wonwoo at the chocolate section and he approach him.</p><p>“Wonu.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy?”</p><p>“Did you found your favorite chocolate?”</p><p>“I like these two, so I don’t know which one I want to buy.” Wonwoo is holding two chocolate bars.</p><p>“Just buy both.”</p><p>“Really? I can take both?”</p><p>“Yes.” Kyungsoo smiles and ruffles Wonwoo’s hair, “Anyways, where is Hoonie?”</p><p>“Hoonie is…..” Wonwoo look at his right but then he turn to face Kyungsoo again, “Daddy, Hoonie is here just now.” Wonwoo looks panic.</p><p>“It’s okay, Wonu. I’m sure he is not far from here. Let’s go find him.” Kyungsoo is worry too but he don’t show his worries to Wonwoo because he afraid that his son will be more scared than he already is.</p><p>They going around searching for the nearest aisle but they still can’t find Jihoon. He can feel Wonwoo’s hand trembling in his hold and he is sure the boy will cry if they didn’t find Jihoon soon. Kyungsoo tighten his hold on Wonwoo’s hand to assure the boy that everything will be okay.</p><p>“Daddy!”</p><p>Kyungsoo turn around when he heard Jihoon’s voice calling him, “Hoonie!” He kneel down and open his arm when he saw Jihoon runs toward them. He hug Jihoon tightly, feeling relief that he can hold his son in his arm again, “Hoonie, where did you go? Daddy and Wonu really worried when we can’t find you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Daddy. I saw someone holding Black Panther toy so I try to find it.” Then Jihoon turn to Wonwoo and hug his brother, “I’m sorry, Wonu.”</p><p>“Okay, but don’t go anywhere alone again without telling me and Daddy.” Wonwoo release Jihoon from his hug but he keep holding Jihoon’s hand.</p><p>“I promise.” Jihoon beam at Wonwoo and Kyungsoo, “Oh, Uncle Yeol help me find both of you.” Jihoon point at the man that standing near them.</p><p>Only then Kyungsoo remember that Jihoon is not alone when they find him. Kyungsoo turn to look at the direction that Jihoon point earlier and he is surprise when he see a familiar face.</p><p>“Chanyeol?” The said guy get close to them.</p><p>“Hi, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol smile at him.</p><p>“Daddy and Uncle Yeol know each other?” Jihoon ask with a confused face.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Uncle Chanyeol is a friend of mine. You should thanks Uncle Chanyeol for helping you, Hoonie.”</p><p>“Uncle Yeol, thank you for helping me.”</p><p>“Thank you for helping my brother, uncle.”</p><p>Both Jihoon and Wonwoo beams at Chanyeol and he smiles at them then ruffles their hair, “You’re welcome, boys.”</p><p>Kyungsoo look at their interaction with a fond smile on his face, “Thank you for helping my son, Chanyeol.”</p><p>“Well, he found you by himself. I just accompanying him and I have zero idea that he is your son. What a coincidence, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, it is.” Just few hours ago he told his best friends about Chanyeol and fate, and now he have him in front of his eyes.</p><p>“Daddy?” Wonwoo suddenly hold Kyungsoo’s finger.</p><p>Kyungsoo turn his attention back to his son, “Yes, Wonu?”</p><p>“Should we invite Uncle Chanyeol to have dinner with us? To thank him for helping Hoonie just now?”</p><p>“Oh. Should we?” Kyungsoo look at Chanyeol again, “If Uncle Chanyeol not busy then why not.”</p><p>Jihoon pull a little at Chanyeol’s sleeve to get his attention, “Uncle Yeol, do you want to have dinner with us?”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t have dinner yet and I’m not busy, so why not.”</p><p>“Yay!” The two boys chimed excitedly and they goes to hug Chanyeol’s legs each.</p><p>Kyungsoo laugh at his son’s antics.</p><p> </p><p>They settle at the kid’s favorite restaurant not far from the mart. Wonwoo is seating next to Kyungsoo while Jihoon next to Chanyeol. Only thirty minutes passes but Kyungsoo can see that both of his sons already comfortable around Chanyeol. Actually it is not a surprise because Kyungsoo know Chanyeol is really good with kids and he know how to make interesting conversation with them.</p><p>They are enjoying their food when suddenly Jihoon bouncing in his seat, “Wonu! This is my favorite group!” </p><p>Wonwoo stops eating and trying to listen to the song, “Ah, this is their latest song, right?”</p><p>“Yes!” Jihoon chirps happily.</p><p>“So, this is the song that you have been sing and dance in our house since two days ago?” Kyungsoo raise his brow at Jihoon but there is a soft smile on his face.</p><p>“Daddyyyy” Jihoon whines that make the other three laughing at him.</p><p>“So, you like X1?” Chanyeol ask Jihoon after he stop laughing.</p><p>“Yes, you know X1 too, Uncle Yeol?”</p><p>“I make few of their songs. This song too.” Chanyeol make gesture to show that the song that he talk about is the one that currently playing in the restaurant. </p><p>“Woah! Uncle is so cool!”</p><p>“Uncle know how to make songs?”</p><p>“That’s my work.”</p><p>“Then that’s means uncle can play piano too?”</p><p>“Yes, uncle can play piano, guitar and drum.”</p><p>Kyungsoo laugh softly looking at how Jihoon’s eyes twinkling while looking at Chanyeol after he reveal that information. Chanyeol turn to Kyungsoo with a confused expression.</p><p>“Jihoon have been ask me to let him learn playing piano but I’m a little bit busy these past few months so I didn’t get to review all the candidates that my grandparent find for him.”</p><p>“I see.” Chanyeol turn to look at Jihoon and smile, “Do you want to learn with uncle? I have piano in my studio.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes, you can come to my studio but only with your Daddy’s permission.”</p><p>“Daddy, can I?”</p><p>“Daddy will think about it, okay? Now, finish your food.”</p><p>Jihoon and Wonwoo back to happily munching their foods. Kyungsoo look at Chanyeol who have a big smile on his face while looking at the kids and suddenly Chanyeol turn to look at him. Kyungsoo blushes when Chanyeol wink at him.</p><p> </p><p>They finish their meal and then Chanyeol accompanying them to Kyungsoo’s car. After making sure that Wonwoo and Jihoon already sit properly inside his car, Kyungsoo close the door and facing Chanyeol again.</p><p>“Thank you again, Chanyeol, for helping Jihoon earlier.”</p><p>“It’s not a big deal. I’m glad I can help him.”</p><p>“Are you serious about letting my kids visit your studio and about teaching Jihoon play piano?”</p><p>“Of course. Just hit me up when you want to visit. Do you have my number?”</p><p>“You still using your old number?”</p><p>“Yes, that number still active.” Chanyeol flashes his dimply smile.</p><p>“Okay then I will call or text you about it.” Kyungsoo return Chanyeol’s smile with his own smile, “I think I should get going now. It’s already late and almost their bedtime. See you again, Chanyeol.”</p><p>“See you soon. I’ll wait for your call.”</p><p>Kyungsoo is about to turn to his car but suddenly Chanyeol grab his arm and pull him closer. Chanyeol lean down until his lips is few inch away from Kyungsoo’s ear, “Drive safely, baby.” Then he let go of Kyungsoo’s arm and move to open the door of the driver seat for Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kyungsoo let out the breath that he didn’t know he’s been holding and quickly get inside his car, “Th-thanks, Yeollie.” He muttered under his breath before he close the door.</p><p>The window at the back seat roll down and Chanyeol is now facing the two boys, “Goodbye Wonu, goodbye Hoonie. I hope we will get to meet again soon.”</p><p>“Okay uncle. See you soon.” </p><p>“Goodbye, Uncle Yeol!”</p><p>Both boys says their goodbye while waving wildly which make Chanyeol return it with the same enthusiasm. Kyungsoo going home with butterflies all over his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo did call Chanyeol and Jihoon really get to learn how to play piano with Chanyeol. The taller somehow clear his schedule on Friday and Saturday around 3 to 4 in the evening only for his son and of course that gesture make him feels something. Even though it’s been a month since Chanyeol start teaching Jihoon, Kyungsoo never get to have a proper conversation with Chanyeol. Sometimes Kyungsoo only drop both Jihoon and Wonwoo at Chanyeol’s studio then he will leave because he doesn’t want to disturb their lesson. </p><p>Kyungsoo think that he should not keep delaying any explanation that he need to tell Chanyeol. Before this Kyungsoo is scared that Chanyeol doesn’t want to have anything with him but after all those subtle flirting Chanyeol did every time he had the chance make him decide to tell Chanyeol everything. That is why after dropping both Wonwoo and Jihoon at the Byun’s for a sleepover, he want to meet Chanyeol. </p><p>[Me] 08:13 p.m.<br/>
Hi, Chanyeol.<br/>
Are you busy?</p><p>[Chanyeollie] 08:14 p.m.<br/>
Hi. I’m not busy.<br/>
Why?</p><p>[Me] 08:15 p.m.<br/>
Can I meet you?</p><p>[Chanyeollie] 08:16 p.m.<br/>
Of course you can :)</p><p>[Me] 08:17 p.m.<br/>
Where are you?</p><p>[Chanyeollie] 08:17 p.m.<br/>
I’m in my apartment. </p><p>[Me] 08:18 p.m.<br/>
Okay, I’ll be there in half an hour.</p><p>[Chanyeollie] 08:18 p.m.<br/>
Okay. See you soon :)</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo arrive around 9 and that is because he spend the whole 5 minutes inside his car contemplating whether this is a good decision or not and another 5 minutes to make sure he look good even he just wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. Kyungsoo take a deep breath and then he press the bell of Chanyeol’s apartment. The door swing open revealing Chanyeol behind it.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hi. Oh, you’re alone.” Chanyeol move to the side, “You can come in.”</p><p>Kyungsoo let himself in, “Yeah. They have sleepover at Byun’s.”</p><p>“Wonu and Hoonie are friend with Baekhyun’s and Jongdae’s son, right?”</p><p>“They’re best friends since in orphanage.”</p><p>“I see.” Chanyeol lead Kyungsoo to the couch, “Do you want anything to drink?”</p><p>“No, it’s okay.” Kyungsoo sit comfortably at the couch and just then he realized the furniture inside this apartment didn’t change at all. These furniture were the one that Kyungsoo bought for Chanyeol.</p><p>“So, do you have anything to tell me?”</p><p>“How do you know I have something to tell you?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t think you will meet me just to hangout. There must be something.”</p><p>“Actually, I think I owe you some explanation.” Kyungsoo pause for a second, “Wait, no. I really do owe you some explanation.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“About why I suddenly cut off whatever relationship we have three years ago.”</p><p>“Oh yes. I think I deserve a better explanation. Your excuse back then were shitty but I can’t do anything and just accept it. I thought our feeling are mutual.”</p><p>“I’m in love with you. Don’t ask me since when or how because one morning I wake up with you holding me and I realized that I want you next to me not only in bed but in whatever I do. I thought I can ignore that feeling but I’m falling deeper in you.</p><p>I’m planning to confess but when I decide to visit your studio, I saw you with a guy. You hug him tightly and you look at him with full of adoration. I heard you and him talking about us. I can’t help but think he is your boyfriend and I’m sure you will choose him over me. Some part of me were mad because we promised to not seeing anyone while we’re together.”</p><p>“Wait. Why I didn’t know about this?”</p><p>“Because I’ve never told you. That was when I decide that I should let you go because I want you to be happy. Your happiness is the most important for me. But then at Yixing’s party, I learn that the guy I saw in your studio is actually Sehun, your best friend.”</p><p>“I think I’ve remember that time when you saw me and Sehun. He was accepted to my university and he decided to visit me after years of not meeting each other.” Chanyeol sighs, “I’ve never met anyone while I’m with you. I won’t cheat on you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for doubting your loyalty for me, Chanyeol. I’m really sorry.”</p><p>“I will forgive you.”</p><p>“You will?”</p><p>“Yes, but!”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“Be my boyfriend instead of my sugardaddy.”</p><p>Kyungsoo look at Chanyeol’s face, trying to find if Chanyeol is joking or being serious but all he see is sincerity and love, “Yes, Chanyeol. I want to be your boyfriend.”</p><p>Chanyeol pull Kyungsoo to sit on his lap, making the smaller male straddling him and he caressing Kyungsoo’s cheek while looking straight to Kyungsoo’s eyes, “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this moment, having you as my boyfriend? Do you know how hard for me to go through the past three years without you? Please don’t leave again because I’m so fucking in love with you, Doh Kyungsoo.”</p><p>Kyungsoo’s eyes brimming with tears, “I love you too, Chanyeol. I love you and I won’t leave you again.” Kyungsoo lean closer to Kyungsoo and kiss him on the lips. Chanyeol return Kyungsoo’s kiss with so much passion as if trying to convey all the feelings he have for Kyungsoo.</p><p>They end up in Chanyeol’s bedroom with Kyungsoo lying flat on the bed and Chanyeol is hovering on top of him. Chanyeol trailing his kisses to Kyungsoo’s cheek and neck then he lightly nipping on Kyungsoo’s expose skin.</p><p>“Ye-Yeol, don’t leave mark at the visible place. I don’t want my kids to notice it.”</p><p>Chanyeol stops nipping at Kyungsoo’s skin, “Okay.” Then he go back to attack Kyungsoo’s lips with another passionate kisses. His hands slip inside Kyungsoo’s shirt and feeling his body.</p><p>Chanyeol broke the kiss and sit up to pull off his shirt. Kyungsoo is in awe looking at Chanyeol’s body.</p><p>“You still go to that gym?” He ask while his eyes trailing the fine line of Chanyeol’s abs.</p><p>“Yes. I still go to that place and still the same trainer?”</p><p>Kyungsoo sit up too and his hand tracing over Chanyeol’s abs, “I should send a ‘thank you’ card and gift to your trainer.”</p><p>“I assume you like what you see, baby.” Chanyeol says while helping Kyungsoo pull of his shirt.</p><p>“Like? I love it.” Kyungsoo pull Chanyeol for another bruising kiss. They’re going wild tonight.</p><p> </p><p>When Kyungsoo wake up the next morning, he is all alone in the bed but he can hear Chanyeol’s singing voice since the bedroom door is not completely closed. The younger probably in the kitchen judging by a sizzling sound that following his voice. Kyungsoo climb down from the bed and go to the bathroom to wash up because he is too tired to wash up after their last making love.</p><p>After he is done, Kyungsoo slips into Chanyeol’s shirt and boxer. He didn’t bother wearing any pants because Chanyeol’s pants are too big for him. Kyungsoo make his way to the kitchen and he is right when he guess Chanyeol is there. The younger is making breakfast while singing a song that Kyungsoo is familiar with. A song that Chanyeol make for his final project during his final year.</p><p>“Morning, Yeollie.”</p><p>The younger startle by Kyungsoo’s voice and almost throw the bowl that he is holding, “Oh my god, baby! You scared me!” Chanyeol put down the bowl at the table and then he is rubbing his chest, trying to calm down his racing heart.</p><p>Kyungsoo laughs at Chanyeol’s reaction, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Chanyeol move closer to Kyungsoo then engulf him in a bear hug and place a kiss on top of Kyungsoo’s head, “Morning, baby.”</p><p>“What are you making?” </p><p>“I’m just making waffles for breakfast. Is that okay with you?”</p><p>“It’s more than okay. Did you make coffee yet?”</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>“Okay then, I will make it for us. You can go back to your pancake.” </p><p>Kyungsoo try to move from Chanyeol’s embrace but the latter didn’t budge and only tighten his hold. When Kyungsoo look up he see Chanyeol is pouting at him, a silent request for a kiss. Kyungsoo smiles looking at that pout but he still pull Chanyeol down for a kiss.</p><p>“There. Now you can let me go make coffee, right?”</p><p>“Okay.” Chanyeol steal another kiss before letting go of his hold on Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>They decide to eat their breakfast while watching movie in the living room. Chanyeol put on his all-time favorite movie, Zootopia. Kyungsoo have been avoiding that movie for the past three years. He remember that he quickly going back to his room when Jihoon and Wonwoo start to play that movie in their living room. Sometimes he can be that childish too. Now he is glad that he can watch it again with Chanyeol.</p><p>Both of them finish their breakfast halfway through the movie and then they just cuddle on the couch for the rest of the movie. </p><p>“Do you think Wonwoo and Jihoon will be okay with us dating?”</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know but they seem to really like you. They always talking about their Uncle Chanyeol.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes. They don’t close to other people that easily but they get close to you right away. I’m still impressed about that actually.”</p><p>“I’m glad they like me. Should we tell them?”</p><p>“We should. But now any time soon. We need to take our time too.”</p><p>“Okay.” Chanyeol drop a kiss at Kyungsoo’s forehead and then he focusing back to the movie.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>After three weeks of being in a relationship with Chanyeol, Kyungsoo decide that it is the best time to tell his sons about their relationship. Kyungsoo decide to invite Chanyeol to have dinner at his home. That day Kyungsoo told his sons that they will having a guest for dinner. Both Wonwoo and Jihoon keeps bombarding Kyungsoo about the guest. </p><p>It is around 8 p.m. when the door bell ringing. Kyungsoo still cooking the last dish for the night.</p><p>“Wonu, Hoonie, can you open the door, please?” Kyungsoo scream from his kitchen. </p><p>Kyungsoo can hear a loud “Uncle Chanyeol” from both of his sons. He is glad that they’re happy seeing Chanyeol even though they just meet yesterday during Jihoon’s piano lesson. When he is done with the cooking, he set the table and joining them at the living room.</p><p>“Boys, dinner is ready.”</p><p>“Uncle Yeol, let’s eat.”</p><p>“Yeah. Daddy’s cooking is the most delicious in the world.”</p><p>“Well, if Daddy is the one that cook the foods then I’m sure it will be delicious.” Chanyeol grin at Kyungsoo then he move to follow Wonwoo and Jihoon that have been running to the kitchen.</p><p>“Hi, Yeollie.”</p><p>“Hello, baby.” Chanyeol says when he walk passing Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>The dinner is a pleasing one courtesy of the kids. They talk about what they do at school, about their friends and about how Jihoon being friend with Kim Mingyu. Both adults listening to their stories and sometimes give their advice or opinion of what they should do and shouldn’t.</p><p>Chanyeol help washing the dishes while Kyungsoo is drying it. Both of them feels nervous about what will be Wonwoo’s and Jihoon’s reaction later. After they’re done with their chores, they joining both boys at the living room.</p><p>“What are you two doing?”</p><p>“We are trying to solve this puzzle.” </p><p>Kyungsoo look at the puzzle pieces that scattering on the floor, “I see. Can you continue it later? Daddy and Uncle Yeol have something to tell you.”</p><p>Both Wonwoo and Jihoon look at each other before Wonwoo decide to speak, “What is it, Daddy?”</p><p>“Daddy and Uncle Yeol are dating.”</p><p>“Daddy love Uncle?”</p><p>“Yes, Hoonie. Daddy love Uncle Yeol.”</p><p>“Are you going to send us back to the orphanage after this?”</p><p>Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at the question Wonwoo just ask him, “What? No, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo sit at the floor with Wonwoo and Jihoon, “I won’t send you back. Whatever happens, both of you will forever be my sons. I love both of you so much.”</p><p>Both boys throw themselves at Kyungsoo and he hug them tightly while rubbing their back. Kyungsoo look at Chanyeol who is smiling fondly at them. After few minutes they broke the hug and stand in front of Chanyeol.</p><p>“Uncle love Daddy?”</p><p>“Yes, I love your Daddy so much.”</p><p>“Will you promise to not make Daddy feel sad?”</p><p>“I can’t promise that but I will try to not make him sad.”</p><p>“Hmm, acceptable.” Wonwoo says while looking at Jihoon. Both of them are like having a silent conversation through their eyes.</p><p>“Then, can we call you Papa?”</p><p>Chanyeol gasps and his eyes widen, “Yes. Yes, of course. Yes you can.”</p><p>Both boys getting closer to him and Chanyeol open his arms for a hug. Wonwoo and Jihoon throw themselves at Chanyeol’s open arms while scream “Papa!”</p><p>Kyungsoo that is witnessing that moment didn’t waste his time and quickly pull out his phone to snap few pictures of his boyfriend being his kid’s Papa.</p><p> </p><p>After that moment Chanyeol have been a permanent figure in their life. Chanyeol did a really good job as a father. If he didn’t have any recording or meeting the company, he will spend all his times with Wonwoo and Jihoon. Kyungsoo is so thankful for that especially when he is busy with new project. The four of them always together doing family’s activities that before this only just three of them. But that doesn’t mean Kyungsoo and Chanyeol didn’t spend time just the two of them.</p><p>When they want to have a date or just want to spend time together, they will let Wonwoo and Jihoon having sleepover at the Byun’s. In return they will take care of Soonyoung when Baekhyun and Jongdae want to have some alone time. Sometimes Kyungsoo’s grandparent will take Wonwoo and Jihoon to their house. Kyungsoo swears that his grandparent like babying his sons more than he did. They’re smitten.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo is upset. He know he’s already reach that age where he is not supposed to be upset over something like this especially with his title as the CEO of a big company but here he is sulking. The original plan is to spend a day with Chanyeol to celebrate their 2nd anniversaries as a couple but the younger cancel it in the last minute because he need to re-do a recording with the artist he is currently work with.</p><p>Since Kyungsoo’s original plan already cancelled, so Baekhyun drag him out to do some shopping. Baekhyun said he want to find a birthday present for Soonyoung. Kyungsoo almost stomping his legs when Baekhyun drag him to enter all toy shops inside that mall. If this is not for Soonyoung, he probably already ditching Baekhyun there and go back to his home using public transport since Baekhyun drive both of them to mall. But why the hell is Baekhyun browsing toys for infant when Soonyoung will turn 10 years old. Kyungsoo feels sorry for Soonyoung.</p><p>Kyungsoo let Baekhyun drag him around until it is almost noon when Baekhyun decide that they should leave. In the end Baekhyun didn’t buy anything but finally he can go back to Byun’s household and take his sons home. Baekhyun take him somewhere else that make him confuse but he still follow him when Baekhyun going out from his car.</p><p>“Wait, Baek. I thought we’re going home but why are we here? Do you have a wedding to attend?”</p><p>“Obviously. This is a place where people get married. What else do you think we are here?”</p><p>“But who is getting married? Your friend?”</p><p>“Yes, my bestest friend.”</p><p>“Do I know them? I know all your friend. Why I didn’t get any invitation?”</p><p>“Oh my god, Soo. Since when did you talk a lot?”</p><p>“Because I’m curious.”</p><p>They stop in front of the groom’s room, “Soo, you should go inside.”</p><p>“Are you sure we can be here?”</p><p>Baekhyun sighs but he reach for the doorknob and open the door. Then he push Kyungsoo inside the room and slam the door on his face. Kyungsoo try to open the door but it is lock from outside. Kyungsoo turn around and he caught a figure, a man with blonde hair, sitting on the couch wearing a black tuxedo. </p><p>Kyungsoo had to squint his eyes to make sure he is not see the wrong person, “Yeollie?” </p><p>“Hey, baby.” Chanyeol stand up from the couch and approaching Kyungsoo.</p><p>“What are you doing here? I thought you have recording?”</p><p>“Well, actually I lie about it.”</p><p>“Wait, I don’t understand. Then why are you here? Are you getting married?”</p><p>“Only if you say yes.”</p><p>“Huh?” Kyungsoo is confuse.</p><p>“You know after what we’ve been through, I’m already happy to have you as my boyfriend. But a month ago our sons ask me when will Papa going to marry Daddy and then I realized that I want more than just calling you as my boyfriend. I want you as my partner, my soulmate and my husband.”</p><p>Kyungsoo gasps when Chanyeol pull out a box from his pocket and reveal a ring inside it, “Chanyeol.”</p><p>“Will you do the honor and marry me?” Chanyeol ask nervously.</p><p>Kyungsoo looking back and forth at the ring and Chanyeol’s face, “No.”</p><p>“Oh.” Chanyeol’s nervous face quickly turn gloomy.</p><p>Kyungsoo chuckles at Chanyeol’s expression, “Silly. You think I will let this chance go just like that?”</p><p>“Huh? What do you mean?”</p><p>“Ask that question again.”</p><p>Chanyeol take a deep breathe, “Doh Kyungsoo, will you marry me?”</p><p>“Yes, Chanyeol. I want to marry you.”</p><p>Chanyeol sighs in relief, which he doesn’t aware that he is holding his breathe while waiting for Kyungsoo’s answer. Then he slip the ring to Kyungsoo’s ring finger. They look at each other with a big smile on their face. Chanyeol leans his face closer to Kyungsoo’s but someone barge in to the room.</p><p>“Okay, lovebird. It almost time for your wedding. We don’t have time for being mushy mushy here. Save that for later.” Says Baekhyun with Jongdae in tow.</p><p>“Wait, we’re getting married today?” Kyungsoo ask in disbelief.</p><p>“Ah, yes.”</p><p>“You all plan this together?”</p><p>“Chanyeol is the mastermind. We and the kids just help and follow the plan.” </p><p>“The kids are involve too?”</p><p>“Of course they are.” Chanyeol says with a smile.</p><p>“Now Chanyeol, you need to go back to the altar. Kyungsoo need to change his clothes.” </p><p>“See you later, baby.” Chanyeol says before being drag away by Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Never in Kyungsoo’s thought that he will ever reach this phase in his life where he will be someone’s husband. Park Chanyeol’s husband. He never get into a serious relationship and he always dedicated his life to the company and his grandparent. That is until a certain Park Chanyeol coming to his life, make his feeling turn upside down but also let him feel more love. Then his life is complete with the addition of his cute little fluff balls, Wonwoo and Jihoon.</p><p>Kyungsoo walking down the aisle with his grandfather. He look around the place and he see his grandmother, Wonwoo and Jihoon, and their close friends. There is only few people but they are exactly the one who Kyungsoo want to invite for his wedding. Kyungsoo is a private person and he is glad Chanyeol take that into consideration while preparing for this wedding. Chanyeol is waiting for him at the altar, looking extra handsome with his new blonde hair. </p><p>Everything passes in a blur. It feels like he just take Chanyeol’ hand but now they’re already exchanging their vow. </p><p>“Honestly, I don’t even know that I will get married today. When I wake up this morning, I’m just happy to go on a date with you but then you cancel it last minute. I’m upset about it. But you surprise me and here we are, changing our status. I just want to say thank you, Chanyeol, for coming to my life. I learn every emotions that I don’t think I have but I actually have it. Thank you for being the best Papa for Wonwoo and Jihoon. Thank you for wanting me. I love Park Chanyeol.”</p><p>“I love you too, Doh Kyungsoo. I know that I should exchange vow with you but instead I prepare a song for you.”</p><p>Chanyeol move to sit at the piano and he take deep breathe before he start to press the first key.</p><p>“This life has twists and turns<br/>
But it’s the sweetest mystery<br/>
When you’re with me<br/>
We say a thousand words<br/>
But no one else is listening<br/>
I will be”</p><p>Kyungsoo remember that they always patiently listen to each other stories even when they are still in their sugar-ing relationship.</p><p>“Every night and everyday<br/>
No matter what may come our way<br/>
We’re in this thing together<br/>
The dark turns to light<br/>
We both come alive, tonight<br/>
I’m talking ‘bout forever”</p><p>Misunderstood broke them apart but fate brought them together again which led them to this marriage.</p><p>“Never gonna let you go<br/>
Giving you my heart and soul<br/>
I’ll be right here with you for life<br/>
Oh, baby, all I wanna do<br/>
Is spend my every second with you<br/>
So look in my eyes<br/>
I’ll be by your side”</p><p>Chanyeol that have been looking down suddenly look up and look at him in the eyes. Kyungsoo know Chanyeol will always be by his side and he will be by Chanyeol’s side.</p><p>“The storms may come<br/>
And winds may blow<br/>
I’ll be your shelter for life<br/>
This love, this love<br/>
I mean it till the day I die”</p><p>There is no relationship that won’t have any problem but he believe they will overcome whatever coming to them as long as they are together.</p><p>“Yeah, look in my eyes<br/>
I’ll be by your side<br/>
For life.”</p><p>Chanyeol end the song and send a big fond smile to him. He stand up from his seat and approaching Kyungsoo.</p><p>“I should be the one that thanking you for entering in my life. Without your help, I won’t reach this far and living my dream life. You give me a family that I’ve never had. You give me everything and you are everything that I want.” Chanyeol cupped Kyungsoo’s face and their lips meet in a sweet and tender kiss.</p><p>Kyungsoo fall in love all over again.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>